Envy to love:opposites attract
by CrackonKappacumbers
Summary: for shizaya fluff month, day entry one. plotless short au thing with shizuo mentioning how perfect izaya is, but in short izaya corrects him and tells shizuo that he's actually the close to perfect one in the two of them. that he envies shizuo, who's opposite from him. to admiring him to finally loving him as much as much as shizuo has fallen for him. pls r&r 4 fluff ideas to help


**plotless scene from who knows where because this just came to me**

 **like a while ago and so I raised another useless egg to give you shizaya fluff**

 **here's day one's entry of super plotless fluff about shizuo thinking how much izaya's perf**

 **and envies that, but i got nothing about how perf izaya is so i went straight to after shizuo explains how perf he is**

 **and izaya tells him that 'no i'm an asshole and your so cool that i jelly of you'**

 **is basically the summary**

 **established relationship au ish**

 **nov first: perfect two, baby me and you we're the perfect two**

"You're perfect." Shizuo stated.

"But Shizu-chan… Why do you think all that makes me perfect? I am what I am… but I've never thought of myself as a 'perfect person', even the whole city knows that. Far from it…" The blond glanced at Izaya from the corner of his eye as he heard the male chuckle again.

"In my opinion, if I had to choose, I would say that you are the perfect person from the two of us."

"What, me?" Shizuo looked directly at Izaya's eyes.

"Yeah." the raven smirked. "I have always admired your personality traits, Shizu-chan. You are strong (literally too), determined and you protect the things closest to you. If there is something you consider unfair, you do anything to make it better. And…"

Izaya lowered his gaze from Shizuo's eyes before he continued, "I think.. you are a very good person.. you have your own group of people. And you're too handsome for your own good Shizu-chan."

A strange heated feeling of pressure pressed on Shizuo's ears. He stared at Izaya. "I'm envious of you."

Shizuo swallowed thickly. He had always thought quite low of himself, that he had to get stronger because he was still weak.

But this.. from Izaya, out of all people..

Made him feel really happy.

"If I could, I'd want to be more like you, Shizu-chan."

That Izaya admired him..

"I would be anxious, and scared… if I didn't have you by my side…"

That Izaya's envy became admiration…

To admiration was soon replaced with infatuation with him

And infatuation became-

"Izaya.." Shizuo whispered at the confessing raven in front of him.

He wouldn't say it aloud, probably, it'll slip out eventually though. Shizuo wasn't good with words. He rather let his actions talk for his feelings.

The surroundings around him became blurry and silent. He didn't hear anything, his focus was entirely on Izaya. Shizuo placed his warm palms on Izaya's cheeks, feeling Izaya find comfort in the touch and leaned in. Their noses touched, coming closer, their mouths opened.

Shizuo tasted Izaya, felt the welcoming heat on his tongue as their lips meshed together. He probed further, finding Izaya's own tongue and began to get it affectionate licks, slowly and softly.

Izaya breathed into Shizuo's mouth, responding to Shizuo's touches just as gently - they shared the same air, and suddenly they both felt more alive than in months.

When the connection between their mouths broke, Shizuo whispered against Izaya's moist lips,

"I take what I want – and no one can stop me from having it." Shizuo's other hand moved to Izaya's shoulder and down his arm to his hips.

Izaya exhaled softly, his half-lidded gaze on Shizuo's eyes. "You are perfect to me, Izaya. I want you. I want to have you. You're mine." Shizuo nuzzles against him, finding the other's hands.

Their fingers slowly laced together with the other's.

Was this the moment when envy became love?

"You already have me as much as I have you. But I still I want you too, Shizu-chan. More of you. All of you."

I envy you. I adore you. I love you the most.

"I love you."

 **the end**

 **don't mind me as i try again because this could have been better**

 **btw** **happy november month**

 **guess what that means**

 **shizaya fluff month**

 **this means**

 **no torturing izaya this month month**

 **pretty much**

 ** **do your sickly covered sweet kappacumber fics this month****

 ** ** **and let's all try to not hurt izaya this month******

 ** ** ** **key word try, we all want to, but he needs a break********

 ** ** ** ** **feed me crackers on what to write (reviews) this month**********

 ** ** ** ** ** **bai noaw************


End file.
